Alex Russo, the jail-bird
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Bad bad Alex'


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Russo, the jail-bird<strong>

**A hard knocking on the door to the apartment, wakes Alex up.**

"What the fuck is going on?" says Alex, not very happy to be brought out of her beauty sleep.

She goes and open the door and sees a police officer standing there.

"Oh, shit...!" says Alex out loud when she remember that she's naked.

"Miss Alexandra Russo?" says the police officer in a hard manly tone. "I'm officer Michaels, you're hereby arrested for prostitution."

"Prostitution? No! Wrong! Me is a high class lady." says Alex, all angry. "And don't call me Alexandra, my name's Alex."

"You're no high class lady. Isn't this you?" says the officer Michaels as he pull out a photo of Alex in her hooker clothes with a hand on a guy's dick.

"C'mon, officer Mitchell..." says Alex.

"Michaels." says officer Michaels.

"Right...! Whatever..." says Alex as she roll her eyes in a sassy bitchy way. "That skinny little poop-ass bimbo is clearly NOT me, sir."

"It looks exactly like you, Miss Russo." says officer Michaels.

"Do you really think a noble sophisticated young woman like me could ever have sex with men for money?" says Alex, trying to sound mature and good.

"What I think isn't really importnat. I have my orders." says officer Michaels.

"No! Fuck you! Me won't be arrested." says a very angry Alex.

Alex run back further into the apartment, grab a knife and try to attack officer Michaels.

"Stop that at once, Miss Russo." says officer Michaels as he quickly and easy disarm Alex and put handcuffs on her.

4 days later, Alex is in jail.

She share jail-cell with another girl who's the same age.

"Uh, your name's Alexandra, right?" says the other girl.

"It's Alex and you are?" says Alex in an angry tone.

"Mitchie Martinez, former luxury hooker, now poor jail-bird." says Mitchie.

Mitchie look very much like Alex herself. Dark hair, skinny body, red lips and big boobs.

"Oh! Kinda like me. I'm in here, cause of prostitution too." says Alex, suddenly not that angry anymore.

"Wow! Me and you are just a pair of sluts who happened to get taken by the damn police-shit." says Mitchie.

"I guess so. We're 2 jail-birds." says Alex.

Alex and Michie smile and high five each other.

From that day, Alex and Michie are friends.

In the jail lunch room they sit together everyday.

At night they play chess in their cell and the few times they get to be out on the jail-yard they simply sit on a bench talking about sex and guys they fucked while still being free.

Suddenly one morning 20 days later when she wake up, Alex doesn't see Mitchie on the other bed in the cell and Mitchie's pink bag is also gone.

When a guard later show up with water and bread for Alex, she ask "Uh...where's Mitchie?"

"Another girl cut her head off in the shower during the night." says the guard.

Once the guard has left, Alex walk over to Mitchie's bed.

Under the pillow, Alex finds a note to her from Mitchie.

It says: "Alex, my sexy buddy. I like you a lot. You're my first real BFF ever. Me need to go take a nice cold shower and around here that is kinda dangerous. If me don't come back I want you to know that I think you are super-awesome and totally sexy. Too bad I probably won't get to lick your pussy. Good luck, Alex. Love from your friend Mitchie."

Alex goes down on her knees and start to cry.

"Mitchie...please come back." says Alex in a sad weak tone, still crying.

6 months later, Alex is released from jail and on the way out to freedom she walk by the jail graveyard.

On a small basic stone she can read: "Mitchella Kathleen Martinez - RIP."

Alex still has a cute silver ear-ring that she once got as a present from Mitchie.

"You might want this back." says Alex as she place the ear-ring on her friend's grave.

Alex is happy to be free again, but also sad that she can't share her new freedom with her new cool BFF.

Just as she's about to step into a cab on the way back to the city, a familiar sounding voice says "Are you Alex Russo?"

Alex turn too look towards where the voice come from.

"OMG, Mitchie!" says Alex with a smile, but then she notice that it is not her friend.

"No...I'm Charleen, Mitchie's sister." says a girl who seem to be around 10 years older than Mitchie.

"I'm Alex Russo, a friend of Mitchie." says Alex.

"So you and Mitchie became friends? That cute is." says Charleen. "Glad that sister mine had cool BFF. Sorry me English very bad."

"Your English isn't that crappy. I've heard worse. Mitchie was my only friend in jail. I miss her so much. She had so much ahead of her. She didn't deserve to die." says Alex.

"Let's go get lunch and talk about Mitchie." says Charleen.

"Sure." says Alex as she grab her bags and get into Charleen's white car with her.

Only 20 minutes later at a small burger-place.

"So, tell me Alex, how did you and Mitchella meet?" says Charleen.

"My first day in jail we met when I was told I'd share a cell with her. She started talking to me and she seemed nice and we became friends. Guess me and her were kinda similar." says Alex.

"Awww! Mitchella did a few bad things in life, but she was sweet." says Charleen.

"You call her Mitchella?" says Alex.

"Mhm. Just me, my mom and my dad call her that. Everyone else call her Mitchie and I think she didn't wanna be called Mitchella, actually." says Charleen.

"I prefer Mitchie too." says Alex.

"Her real name was Mitchella, but she always called herself Mitchie and then it spread to most of those who knew her." says Charleen.

"She was so nice to me. Before she died we spent every single day in jail together, comforting each other and keeping each other safe." says Alex.

"Cute. Seems like you and Mitchella became close friends. That's so sweet. It was probably good for her to have someone to hang out with." says Charleen.

"Aside from my former bestie who now hate me, your sister is the only real friend I've ever had." says Alex.

"I'm glad that my sister found good friend." says Charleen. "Sure I am, that if my sister was still alive, she'd be good woman thanks to being friends with you, Alex."

"Thanks, Charleen." says Alex. "Mitchie was very sweet."

"Mitchella was a good sweet person despite all bad things she did." says Charleen.

"I really wish Mitchie was still alive." says Alex.

"Sounds like you had a crush on Mitchella." says Charleen.

"No, I'm not a lesbian." says Alex.

"Mitchella was a lesbo. She probably had a crush on you." says Charleen.

"Now that you say so, I think she did and I would have gone bi for her, cause she was so sweet and cute." says Alex.

"Awww! Mitchella would have been happy if you'd gone bi just for her. She hadn't had a serious girlfriend since she was 15." says Charleen.

"I would have dated Mitchie and been in love with her." says Alex.

"She'd have enjoyed that, Alex. My sister was a girl who could cuddle for hours when she was in love." says Charleen.

Suddenly the truth hit Alex' mind. She has been in love with Mitchie since they first met. Mitchie was more than a best friend to Alex, she was a love.

**The End.**


End file.
